The invention relates to an exhaust gas treatment system including a particle removing unit and a nitrogen oxide removing unit disposed in an exhaust duct of an internal combustion engine and a utility vehicle with such an exhaust gas treatment system.
Patent application WO 01/42633 describes an exhaust gas treatment system comprising a plurality of separate units. The exhaust gas treatment system may have, for example, a particle reduction unit and a nitrogen oxide reduction unit. An SCR (=selective catalytic reduction) catalytic converter, which is supplied with urea as a selective reduction agent for the nitrogen oxide, is provided as a nitrogen oxide reduction unit. The exhaust gas treatment system described is mainly considered for use in utility vehicles. The purpose of WO 01/42633 is essentially to provide an advantageous connection between the units of the exhaust gas treatment system. The installation problems which are associated with the installation in a utility vehicle are not considered.
However, as the complexity and size of exhaust gas treatment systems increase with greater demands on exhaust gas cleaning, the installation and arrangement in a corresponding utility vehicle are becoming more difficult. With the arrangement of the units of an exhaust gas treatment system particular attention needs to be given to reliable functioning of the exhaust gas treatment system. Often there are difficulties with the arrangement or accommodation of these units, in particular with respect to the arrangement of other assemblies which are necessary to operate the utility vehicle, for example the fuel tank which usually also has a very large volume.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a compact exhaust gas treatment system for comprehensive and effective treatment of the exhaust gas of a utility vehicle and also to provide a utility vehicle with an exhaust gas treatment system in a favorable and space-saving arrangement.